


The New York Shadow Market (Featuring Protective Alec Lightwood)

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood is the Baby Whisperer, Alec makes some new friends, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Soulbonds, adopting Max, parent malec, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: When Magnus brings Alec to the New York Shadow Market, he is expecting a day of fun and possibly an adventure or two with his shadowhunter.  He is certainly not expecting the demon attack, or for his people to get a first-hand experience with just how protective Alec Lightwood could be.EDIT: Now with second chapter because everyone wanted to know what happened after!  So enjoy a little coda!EDIT #2: So this wasn't supposed to get a third chapter, but now it has one, so enjoy the finale!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780102
Comments: 138
Kudos: 1268
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Prompted: A prompt for the anniversary! During a trip to the Shadow Market, Alec finds a lock very similar to the one he had with Magnus and was destroyed (but they never replaced it). He asks to engrave their names without noticing the hidden sigils in it. The lock is a magical one that, when closed, bond the souls of the names on it, and Alec becomes immortal by accident.
> 
> Quick Additional Author Note: Someone brought another fic to my attention that was inspired by this one - please note that I have asked that author to remove any reference to my fic and they have refused. I am not interested in being associated with someone perpetuating that level of fandom hate, but as I cannot stop them from linking my fic, I wanted to let y'all know I was aware and my stance.

  
Though he knew they existed, Alec had never been to a shadow market, a real one, until he started dating Magnus. They were closely guarded secrets of the Downworld and the Shadowhunters had tried, more than once, to infiltrate them, only to be firmly rebuffed and run off. 

  
It’s only when they’re standing hand in hand and Magnus lead him down an alley that ended in a large stone wall that Alec’s eyes widened and he realized where Magnus was about to take him. He froze and stopped them a few feet from the wall, his whole body tense. 

  
“Alexander?” Magnus frowned and looked back at him, at the clear concern and borderline panic on Alec’s face. “What’s wrong?” 

  
“You’re taking me to the Shadow Market, aren’t you?” Alec blurted, his eyes wide. 

  
Magnus raised his eyebrows. “I had planned on it, but since you look like you’re about to have a panic attack, I’m reconsidering it. What’s wrong?” 

  
Alec took a deep breath and looked down at him. “I have six different weapons on me, Magnus. I can’t go into what your people consider a sanctuary of the downworld - a place Nephilim are unwelcome and unwanted armed like this, I’d confirm every single impression of shadowhunters they have and-” 

  
Magnus blinked in bemusement at Alexander and the rising agitation on his face. “That’s what you’re worried about?” 

  
Alec frowned at Magnus. “Of course!” 

  
Reaching up, Magnus pulled Alexander down and into a kiss, waiting until Alec relaxed into it before he moved back and summoned a portal, gesturing to it. “This’ll take you home. You can put your stuff back.” 

  
Alec lit up and dashed through the portal excitedly. He quickly deposited his weapons and holsters on the weapons rack he kept for them and pocketed his stele before dashing back through the portal. He looked at Magnus with a grin. “My stele is all right, right?” 

  
Magnus gave a smile. “Your stele is fine, Alexander. Long as you don’t go around activating runes, I don’t think anyone will even notice.” 

  
Alec relaxed and nodded, reaching out to take Magnus’ hand as he summoned another portal, this one looking different than usual, the circle edged in a rainbow of colors. He took Magnus’ hand and took a deep breath, ordering himself to settle and to calm down. When Magnus stepped through the portal with him, Alec’s eyes widened at the sight of all the _color._

  
Magic sparked in the air, bright, wild, and carefree, dashing amongst the banners and bright fabric hanging above them, protecting them from the harsh light of the sun. Dozens of languages were being spoken at the same time, a chatter rising above the sound of the crowd as stalls shouted their wares to passerby. 

  
“What do you think?” Magnus asked, watching the open and honest awe on Alec’s face as he took everything in. His heart swelled at the growing grin from his husband as his eyes darted everywhere before coming back to him. “Like it?” 

  
“It’s incredible,” Alec breathed, turning his attention around them again. He inhaled slowly and the scent of food made him grin again before he looked to Magnus. “Where to first?” 

  
Magnus laughed in delight. “I have ingredients I need to pick up from an apothecary, but until then, I thought we could maybe explore and see what catches your eye?” 

  
“Other than all of it?” Alec asked, looking around them again. “Magnus I don’t even know where to begin!” 

  
“A step forward,” Magnus teased, giving Alec’s hand a small tug towards a cluster of booths. Alec’s presence was drawing dozens of curious stares, but his obvious joy and excitement were keeping the suspicion to a minimum, exactly as he had hoped. Their joined hands, he suspected, also reminded everyone that this was Magnus’ husband, and he was of no danger to them here. 

  
Alec’s eyes lit up and he started asking questions about the different potion ingredients that were available on the table, engaging the warlock unwillingly into a conversation. Magnus watched in amusement as Alec absorbed any of the knowledge eagerly and hesitantly asked about combining the properties with Adamas and what the potentials of it were. Unsurprisingly, the seller didn’t have much experience with it, but Magnus watched as Alec promised to document and bring information back and purchased several ingredients. 

  
Once Alec had taken his hand again, Magnus chuckled. “And here I thought I’d have to hold your hand through all of this.” 

  
Alec shook his head. “This is just like Tokyo! I didn’t know anything there, I found that as long as I was open and honest, asking good questions did the rest.” 

  
Magnus smiled in bemusement and let Alec lead them to the next booth further down the line. 

  
~!~

  
Alec lost track of how many booths they had passed, but when he came across another, the sight of a lock caught his eye and he froze. He’d wandered a bit away from Magnus and now at the booth, he couldn’t help staring at the lock that looked almost identical to the one that they no longer had. He looked up at the seller and swallowed. “How much?” 

  
“Not for sale, shadowhunter,” the seller said with a shake of his head. “Not even one as kind as yourself.” 

  
Alec’s face fell and he stared at the lock. “May I touch it briefly? I have memories of a very similar lock.” 

  
The warlock raised an eyebrow but nodded readily enough. “No harm in that.” 

  
Alec picked up the lock and traced his fingers along the edge and smiled at it. It was almost identical. “It’s beautiful craftsmanship. Thank you,” he added, putting the lock back down on the table, giving it one last glance before moving back towards Magnus. 

  
He accepted a bag with a bottle of wine and took Magnus’ hand and started to stroll down the street again, looking around for whatever could catch his attention next. 

  
The sound of skittering, one that Alec knew better than any other, caught his attention and he froze at Magnus’ side. His eyes flew to the alley on the other side of a group of children who were dancing and playing with ribbons and sparks of magic, and the Shax demon on the wall behind them. 

  
Alec cursed his decision to abandon every single weapon he had and grabbed the wine bottle in the bag he was carrying that Magnus had decided to impulse buy. “Magnus, get the kids!” 

  
He shoved past a warlock and a seelie who scowled at him, and swung the bottle, shattering the end of it against a booth, making a mess, before he threw the broken bottle at the Shax demon, watching it fall twitching to the ground as people started to shout. 

  
Alec pushed two of the kids past him and towards Magnus and other adults and grabbed the still squirming Shax demon and ripped its stinger off, before stabbing it, watching it dissolve into ichor. He stood up and stepped into the alley. The sound of more skittering came and he narrowed his eyes, grabbing his stele with his free hand, quickly tracing as many runes as he could before four more Shax demons stepped out of the shadows. 

  
“Alexander!” Magnus shouted, helping the teacher gather the kids and get them out of the way. 

  
Alec looked over his shoulder at Magnus and shook his head, turning to face the demons again. The first Shax demon jumped at him and Alec ripped it in half with his bare hands, snarling at the others. The next two were dispatched with the stinger still clutched in his hand, but he’d lost sight of the fourth. Behind him, he heard a child scream and spun, the Shax demon ready to jump. 

  
Alec leaped for it, grabbing it by the tail, shouting when the stinger sank into his arm, before he threw it back into the alley, dispatching it with the stinger he held a moment later. It looked like that was all of them, and he dropped the stinger he was holding, his hand that had been stung aching. He took a deep breath, trying to stay focused, and he shifted, turning to look at the crowd at the entrance to the alley, cradling his arm against his chest. 

  
“Are,” he cleared his throat, hating how hoarse he sounded. “Are you all okay?” 

  
“I believe that is the question we should be asking you, shadowhunter.” 

  
Alec blinked, trying to focus on the woman in front of him. He hated how fast Shax venom could make you woozy. It was never enough to kill unless you were stung multiple times, but it was making it impossible to focus. “Magnus,” he managed, trying to tell her that he needed his husband.

  
“I’m here,” Magnus said a second later, reaching out for Alec’s hand. “I’m here, darling, let me.” 

  
Alec sagged in relief, leaning into Magnus, pressing his face against his neck with a sigh, offering his hand up for healing. “Sorry ‘bout the wine…” he mumbled. 

  
Magnus snorted and shook his head. “The wine is the least of my worries right now, Alexander.” He carefully pulled the venom out of Alec, piece by piece, and watched clarity return to Alec’s hazel eyes. “Are you injured anywhere else?” 

  
Alec shook his head. “S’just Shax demons.” 

  
“Shax demons that could have caused a lot more trouble had you not acted as quickly as you did, Lightwood,” a calm voice spoke. “Magnus, let me see this shadowhunter of yours.” 

  
Alec blinked, bringing the older, regal woman into proper focus as Magnus healed him. He offered her a smile. “Couldn’t let the kids be hurt.” 

  
“Not all of your kind would have acted in such a way,” she said. 

  
Alec sighed and pushed his fingers through his hair. “I know. I’m working on it.” 

  
She hummed and held out her hand, a small key shimmering to life. “A gift and a thank you, for thinking of the children first, and your own safety last.” Watching him take it, she smiled widely and watched it disappear. “You will always find friends in the Shadow Markets across the world, Alec Lightwood.” 

  
Alec watched her go and looked back at Magnus. “I get the feeling that I just impressed someone.” 

  
“You did,” Magnus agreed. “She’s on the High Warlock Council.” 

  
Alec blinked once and digested that. “The one that sits in the Spiral Labyrinth?” 

  
“The very same,” Magnus agreed, turning to another warlock who had approached them with a raised eyebrow. “Everything all right Isaiah?” 

  
“Here,” Isaiah said, thrusting the lock towards Alec. 

  
Alec took it and blinked down at the sight of his and Magnus’ names on the back of it, running his thumbs over it carefully before up at the warlock. “Are you sure?” 

  
“It belongs with you,” Isaiah said, nodding to Magnus before he turned and made his way back to his booth. 

  
“What’s that?” Magnus asked, leaning closer to Alec. His eyes widened at the sight of the lock and his breath caught. “Alec…?” 

  
Alec cleared his throat, glad that the crowd was starting to disperse from around them now that the excitement had died down and he showed Magnus the lock. “I thought…” he said, biting his lip. “You might like to put one back? A new start as husbands?” 

  
“I’d like that,” Magnus said, his voice soft, looking down at the lock. He stared up at Alec. “Shall we stop there before we head home for the day?” 

  
Alec nodded and pocketed the lock, reaching out for Magnus’ hand, before he belated realized he was still covered in ichor. “Uh, little help?” 

  
Magnus snorted. “Ah yes, we need to erase the evidence.” He winked at Alec and cleaned him with a wave of his fingers before taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. “Shall we head there now?” 

  
“Yeah,” Alec said, rolling his shoulders and stretching before he followed Magnus through the portal that he summoned a second later. The sight of the LOVE sign made him grin and he stepped up next to Magnus, bumping their shoulders together. “At least you don’t need to be worried about the surprise this time.” 

  
Magnus huffed and gave him a look. “You going to insist on putting the lock on again?” 

  
“Of course!” Alec shot back, reaching out to take Magnus’ hand, bringing him closer to the LOVE sign, stealing a quick kiss. He surveyed it and raised his eyebrow at Magnus. 

  
“Here,” Magnus said, pointing to an opening. “Right here, Alexander?” 

  
“Looks great,” Alec agreed, hooking the lock and rubbing his fingers over their names before he clicked it shut. 

  
A rush of wild, golden magic exploded from the lock, wrapping around the both of them. 

  
Alec grabbed for Magnus’ hand, shouting for him, only to have his voice lost to the whirlwind around the both of them before it was abruptly sucked into both of their chests, leaving silence around them. He stared at Magnus in shock. “What, what _was_ that, Magnus?” 

  
Magnus stared in shock at Alec, at the golden thread he could see between the both of them. He could feel it now, Alec’s heartbeat beating next to his, their life force bound together. “It’s a soul bond,” he whispered, his eyes wide. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since everyone wanted a second chapter, well...
> 
> I decided to stop resisting, so have a nice little coda discussing what happened!

Magnus sat down on the couch and resisted the urge to rub his hands through his hair for what felt like the hundredth time that same evening. He could feel Alec's heartbeat next to his own, a steady, calming beat, even as Alec made them both tea. 

"So, you know what those locks are, I'm guessing?" Alec offered, coming back into the room, putting a cup down in front of Magnus. 

Magnus closed his eyes and sighed, wanting to curse Isiah for giving it to Alexander. He should have looked at it more closely, should have reached out to make sure that the spell wasn't _active_ before he'd allowed Alec to seal it. 

Alec sighed and sat down on the couch next to Magnus, bumping their shoulders together. "You know I can feel all of that now, right?" 

Magnus growled faintly under his breath and pushed his fingers into his hair, tugging impatiently. He did know that, he did, and now, here was Alec feeling everything that he was because he couldn't get himself under control for more than a second at a time. 

"Magnus," Alec repeated, putting the cup of tea for Magnus down on the coffee table in front of him. "You need to stop and take a few deep breaths. You're on the verge of a panic attack." 

He knew, and that was the problem. He knew, and he knew that Alec knew, and that led to his thoughts running in circles again, because Alec was going to feel his self-loathing and upset before he had time to reign himself in, and his longing sometimes, and...

_"Magnus,"_ Alec shifted closer to him. "All right, if this is anything like the parabatai bond, and I suspect that it is because I've managed to keep my side calm, I'm going to try something." 

Magnus lifted his eyes to look at Alexander, his eyes widening. This felt like the parabatai bond? Was this how Alec felt about Jace, this intimate knowledge of every feeling, every thought, every-

A gasp got ripped out of his chest as he felt Alec pull at the thread between the two of them, pulling him off-balance and leaving him scrambling to focus on leveling out the unbalance. By the time he did, bringing the string to rest between them, the panic had faded somewhat. He blinked and looked up at Alec. "Oh," he managed. 

"Yeah," Alec said, smiling faintly at him. "I learned that trick a long time ago with Jace when he got stuck in one of his spirals. It's either that or punch him, and I thought you'd like this option a lot more." 

"It is preferable," Magnus agreed, breathing out slowly. He pressed his hand to his chest, feeling Alec's heartbeat next to his. It felt like home, somehow, settled inside of him. "Does it really feel like the parabatai bond?" 

Alec hummed. "It feels like more?" he offered. "It's a deeper connection, I can feel that. I can feel you much more than I could ever feel Jace, even when we were first connected." 

Magnus' eyes widened and he slammed his eyes shut. "Fuck, has Jace been-" 

"No," Alec said, holding up his phone. "I texted him while I was in the kitchen making tea. I let him know I'd be shutting the bond down between he and I for a while I help you find your balance with this." 

Magnus swallowed hard and nodded, trying to take a deep breath, turning to lean against Alec's shoulder. "You're much calmer about this than I ever thought you'd be," he whispered, his eyes shut. 

Alec hummed and considered that. "Well, I'm calm because you need me to be right now. I can feel that. But no, I don't actually know what happened. All I know is that you're panicking, there's an underlying current of joy that you feel guilty about and then you're angry about feeling happy." He shrugged and reached out to take Magnus' hand. "I can guess, with all of those factors." 

"Soulbond locks," Magnus started, blowing out a hard breath. "Are something that are sold to immortal couples. Whether Vampires, Warlocks, or Seelies. Almost always mixed-race couples." He took another deep breath. "They're a way for us to bind ourselves together in a way that wouldn't be possible under other circumstances." 

Alec nodded and pressed a kiss to the top of Magnus' head. "They're not normally given to immortal and mortal couples because...?" 

"Because," Magnus whispered, his eyes slamming shut. "It ties the souls of the two individuals together forever. At a soul level, yours is now tied to mine." He squeezed Alec's hand again, clenching his eyes shut. "Which means that you are now functionally immortal, and will be tied to me the rest of your life." 

Alec blinked. _"Oh."_

Magnus felt his heart sink and his chest start to cave in on itself. That one softly uttered word was enough to break him into one thousand pieces, but he couldn't bring himself to move away from Alexander, not yet, not when this might be the last time they-

"Then why are you so upset about it?" Alec asked, frowning. "I mean, I know we haven't talked about it in recent years, Magnus, but, you know, don't you?" 

Magnus blinked, all of his thoughts slamming to a halt, his breath caught in his chest. He pulled back from Alexander to look at him. "What?" 

Alec shrugged and watched Magnus warily. "I mean. You said you're worried about it, right? Or, well, you're certainly feeling that way. I don't get why you're so angry and guilty." 

"Because!" Magnus snarled, staring at Alec. "You're now immortal! You didn't ask for this, you didn't want-" he cut himself off and stood up from the couch, pacing across the loft, pressing his hand to his chest where he could still feel the easy, steady beat of Alec's chest. He bit down a whine. Alec felt so _happy._ Content. Pleased. 

Alec stood up as well, walking over to Magnus, wrapping his arms around him even as he trembled in the middle of the room. "Magnus," he whispered, squeezing his husband tight. "I might not have wanted to consider this when we were first dating, when everything felt so new and like so much, no. Of course I didn't want to consider it then. I was terrified of everything I felt for you." 

Magnus clenched his eyes shut, pressing his face against Alec's heart, trying to breathe through the agony of those words. 

"But that was years ago, love," Alec whispered, leaning down to nuzzle the side of Magnus' head. "That was years ago, before we were married, before I'd moved in with you here, before we'd built a life together that I never want to give up." 

Magnus blinked and tilted his head back to look up at Alec, his brows drawing together. "I, I'm sorry?" 

Alec huffed and shifted his hold so he could cup Magnus' face in his palms, pulling him in for a soft and gentle kiss. "Magnus Lightwood-Bane, how could you think for a single second that I do not want forever with you? Yes, I wish we had had a little warning for it, not because I don't want this, but because I can feel how upset you are, and I don't want this for you." 

Magnus' mouth was dry and he stared at Alexander, unable to look away from him and the way his eyes were shining. The bond between them thrummed with the passionate certainty and his breath caught. "You want... _me_ forever?" 

Alec smiled and leaned in for another kiss, this one slow and lingering. "Magnus, I want you every day that I will ever be able to have you. I thought you knew. I was planning to wait until I was thirty. Then I was going to start talking to you about solutions we could explore." 

Magnus felt tears spring to his eyes and a surprised sob escaped, making him hide his face in Alec's chest. He felt Alec start with surprise under him, but he kept hiding, reaching out to the bond, but there was only certainty and happiness bleeding through from Alexander. He was sure. He knew it, and was _sure._

"You really didn't know, did you?" Alec asked, keeping his voice soft as he wrapped his arms around Magnus. "You didn't think that I would want forever?" He smiled against Magnus and rocked him carefully in his arms. 

"I," Magnus swallowed, lifting his face away from Alec's shirt for a moment before leaning his forehead against Alec's heart. The echo of the beat in his chest made him smile and he relaxed. "Hoping for such a thing was impossible," he managed. "I could no sooner ask you to give up your mortality than I could ask you to die for me, Alexander. I couldn't be that selfish." 

Alec hummed. "I suppose that makes sense," he allowed, kissing Magnus' temple. "But Magnus. You were-" 

"Not thinking about it is important. Focusing on what I had with you now, how happy we are," Magnus paused. He tilted his head back and stared at Alec. "Alexander, sometimes I am afraid of how happy I am with you. Because there has to be a cost to this happiness, doesn't there?" 

Alec leaned down and kissed Magnus softly, swallowing his gasp, pulling him in close again, reaching up to brush away the tears that were still falling slowly down his cheeks. By the time they parted, Magnus was smiling again, and he grinned back. "If there is a cost to be paid, I think you have already paid it a thousand times over, Magnus. You made it here. And now? I'm never going to leave you if I can help it." 

"Fuck," Magnus breathed, wrapping his arms around Alexander again. He could feel how Alec meant that, the bond vibrating with his certainty and confidence. Magnus smiled against him. "Always surprising me, Alexander." 

Alec grinned and kissed Magnus' temple. "I know this was in the best of ways." 

Magnus closed his eyes and relaxed into Alexander's arms, breathing out slowly as he sagged. "Hold me for a little while?" he requested. 

"As long as you need," Alec promised, kissing Magnus' forehead. "I'll be right here." 

Magnus smiled and lost himself to the comforting pulse of the bond between them, and the gentle strength of Alec's arms as he held them in place and rocked him. The bond between them started to relax and Magnus let it, his whole body warming at the constant reassurance and encouragement coming from Alec across it. 

"You know," Alec whispered, smiling against Magnus' hair when he could feel him starting to relax properly. "There is one thing we're going to have to figure out." 

Magnus blinked his eyes open and looked up at Alexander. "Oh? What is that?" 

Alec's eyes were bright with mischief. "How's the Clave going to handle the biggest pain in their ass being an immortal?" 

Magnus burst out laughing, his head falling back as Alexander laughed with him. The reminder that Alec _was_ immortal, that Alec _would_ be around long enough to be a thorn in the Clave's side had his magic singing in glee. He wrapped his arms around Alec's shoulders and pulled him down for a kiss. 

"I have no idea, Alexander," Magnus admitted, still grinning at him. "But I can't wait to find out." 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember how I said the last one was a coda, well, I decided it needed a PROPER finale, so here's PARENT MALEC FLUFF to top things off. 
> 
> Also, note, Elanor is the warlock who gave Alec the Shadow Market key - the one who sits on the High Council.

Alec stepped up closer and stopped at the brick wall, holding out his palm, feeling it warm as he pressed it against the brick. No matter how many times he did this, it still took his breath away. 

The brick slowly slid away and Alec stepped into the Market. The sunshine, colors, and noise washed over him and he grinned, bright and wide as the door closed behind him. 

"Alec!" 

Alec dropped his eyes to a blur of clattering hooves and pink sparks and grinned, picking up Katherine as she drew closer, spinning her around before depositing her back on the ground. "Well, hello and good morning to you, Miss Katherine." 

Katherine grinned brightly and danced in place. "I'm so glad you came to visit today, Alec! We haven't seen you in _forever!"_

Alec grinned back at her. He wouldn't bother to remind her that he'd seen her only a week ago when he'd gotten sidetracked from their shopping to play with the kids for the better part of an hour. "Well, I am certainly glad that I visited today, because I've missed you all." 

"Will you come play with us?" she pouted up at him. "You always throw us the highest!" 

Alec gave a sheepish laugh, especially when several of the adults nearby gave him knowing looks. "I have a little bit of shopping to do first, but then I promise I'll stop by to come play with you all." 

Katherine's eyes widened. "Are you buying a present for Magnus?" 

Alec knelt down in front of her and brought a finger to his lips. "I am. But you have to keep it a secret, okay? I don't want him to find out." 

Katherine slapped both of her hands over her mouth. "I won't tell a soul, Alec, I promise!" 

Alec smiled. "Thank you. Now, go head back and let the others know I'll be there soon?" 

"You got it!" Katherine said, spinning around to dash deeper into the market. 

Alec stood up and brushed the dust off his pants, watching her head bob through the crowd until she was back with the other kids, safely under the eyes of their chaperones. He relaxed and turned his attention to the market, heading for Dimitri, who was waiting for him with a knowing look. 

"Oh don't give me that," Alec grumbled, untucking a notebook from his holster. "Here, I brought you my notes on combining with Adamas, I thought you'd find this interesting when using ferrywort..." 

~!~ 

Magnus stared at the text message on his phone for a long time after he received it from Alexander, his heart aching in the best way. Alexander, who had been late coming home, had responded that he had spent the day at the Shadow Market, and wanted to take him out for dinner. 

Magnus let out a low breath and pressed his hand to his chest, the bond between the two of them pulsing happily. He could feel how relaxed Alexander was, and to know where he'd spent the day, without him there was just... He shook himself and summoned a portal into the New York Shadow Market. 

Of course, he knew exactly where to find Alec - anyone did, after he was there for more than an hour. 

All of the children flocked to Alexander, and he never turned any of them away. Magnus had seen him give piggyback ride after piggyback ride, toss children into the air, only to easily catch them again, tickle them, act as a human jungle gym, only to collapse to the floor so the kids could continue to crawl all over him. 

It made Magnus want things he hadn't thought about in centuries, seeing Alexander surrounded with children, imagining a similar sight in their home. He shook himself, and headed to the center of the square where the area was sectioned off for children. Exactly as expected, Alec was there, pretending to grunt under the weight of the children he had hanging off each arm. 

The activated strength rune was likely helping since Magnus was relatively sure Alec was faking how heavy each of the kids were. He was eyeing the next one dubiously before he turned around and in a stunning display of strength that had Magnus' mouth going dry, he turned around (which allowed Magnus to see he had three kids hanging from each arm), to show his back. 

Inda, the warlock waiting impatiently for her turn, quickly scrambled onto his back, and Magnus watched as Alec turned to the last one, grinning. 

"All right, ready?" he asked. "You're going to need to jump." 

Magnus' breath caught as the young warlock he didn't recognize took a running jump and crashed against Alec's chest, clinging to his shoulders. Alec didn't stumble, but Magnus could hear the small grunt that escaped him as he stood upright. 

All of the kids started to cheer and Magnus watched as Alec let each of them down carefully, grinning at them, a wide and happy smile on his face as they all stared at him, wide-eyed with excitement. 

He turned to Alannia when she stepped closer and smiled at her. "Isn't he just ridiculous?" 

She snorted and nodded. "He's been playing with them for hours now. Told them stories during lunch, and even napped with them." Alannia rolled her eyes at the smitten expression on Magnus Bane's face. "I don't know where you found this particular Shadowhunter, Magnus, but I am happy that these children have at least had the experience of being around one who doesn't think they are monsters." 

"Alec, it's Magnus!" 

Magnus turned to the kids as they all started to wave to him, his eyes going to Alexander who was grinning at him. Alec had likely known that he was close, but his heart would likely never stop skipping a beat every time Alec looked at him like that. 

"I see that," Alec said to Katherine, smiling as he stood up. "Let me go say hello and I'll be right back," he promised her. He stepped closer to Magnus and drew him into a soft kiss hello. 

Magnus leaned into the kiss, relaxing against Alec. He loved that Alec had slowly dropped his guard the more time he spent in the Shadow Market, and now most of the vendors treated him like one of the regulars for how often he was here. "Hello, darling. What's this I hear about you spending the day here?" 

"Well, Katherine informed me that it had been _forever_ since I visited, Magnus, so I simply had to stay and play with them today," Alec said, throwing her a wink over his shoulder, before turning back to Magnus. "I did tell them that I am taking you to dinner this evening, so I won't be around for too much longer, but I thought we could play for a few minutes longer?" 

“Of course we-” 

**“Magnus.”**

Magnus straightened up and looked to Elanor as she stepped through a portal. He could see Alec moving to attention at the sight of her as well. "Elanor," he nodded. "Is everything all right?" 

Elanor shook her head and she turned to look at Alec Lightwood-Bane. "I have need of your husband's help." 

Alec blinked in surprise when she turned to him. "Me?" He shook himself and cleared his throat. "Apologies. Of course, I'll do whatever you need." 

Elanor took a deep breath. "A warlock baby was left on the steps of the Institute in Belgium." 

Alec stiffened and turned to her properly, all of his attention on her. His stomach sank. The Belgium Institute was one of the few holdouts that still wanted to follow the _old_ ways. They'd resisted forming a Downworld Council, repeatedly, and their relationship with the local Downworld was one of the worst that Alec knew of. 

"The Institute has refused to let in any warlock to see if the baby is all right and healthy, claiming that they can handle it." Her expression turned stormy. "They called him an It, as though he were not human." 

Alec stepped away from the children, anger pulsing through him. "How long has he been there?" 

Magnus' eyes darted to Alexander the dark expression that he could see on his face. He could feel the rage pulsing through the bond from Alec and reached out to touch him, but Alec kept all of his attention on Elanor. 

"At least a few hours," Elanor said, lifting her chin. "We're worried about the health of the child, but the Institute has refused all attempts at communication and has ignored both of the local High Warlocks." 

Alec turned to Magnus. "Magnus, could you please summon my work tablet?" He pulled out his phone and flipped it open in a second, holding out his hand for the tablet, glad when it appeared in his hand a second later. He began to write on it quickly. 

"Jace, I need you to contact your Grandmother immediately and have a report of negligence submitted for the Belgium Institute. Dereliction of duty. They're keeping a local warlock baby hostage," Alec snapped, flipping through another screen on his tablet with a growl, sending off an email. "I expect a full investigation, and if she needs me to put my weight behind it, she has it." 

Magnus' mouth went dry as he watched Alec step back into his Head of the Institute mode. A quick glance around showed surprise at the way Alec had changed and he could see the surprised respect flitting across many faces around them, including on Elanor. 

"Of course I'm going," Alec said, snorting. "No, I need you and Izzy to hold down the fort, because you can bet that the Head is going to try to stop me. Not that I plan on letting him." Another swipe of his fingers. "There, I've just let the Head of the Institute know I'll be arriving momentarily as a liaison to the local Downworld investigating a report of abuse against a warlock child." 

Magnus stared as Alec paused, listening to whatever Jace was saying. 

"Jace," Alec's voice softened. "They have a child. A baby. Who is probably not being taken care of, who has just been abandoned by their parent and is probably terrified. Of course I am going to charge in there like this. You have your things you rush into headfirst and I have mine." 

Magnus swallowed hard and looked away from Alec to take a shaky breath. He could feel the cold, calculating certainty in Alec. Alec was going to do whatever it took to take care of this warlock child that he had never met. 

"I'll be careful," Alec promised. "It's not like they can arrest me." He grinned and chuckled. "I'll like to try to see them stop Magnus and I from charging in there. We'd just steamroll them." 

This time Magnus heard the laugh over the phone, and while he didn't hear whatever tease Jace shot back, it was enough to make the tips of Alec's ears pink. 

"No promises. Now shut up and do your job," he grumbled, hanging up the phone, putting it back into his pocket in a slow motion. "Magnus," Alec asked without looking up from the tablet. "Can you portal us to the steps of the Institute?" 

Magnus gave a bemused nod. "Of course I can." 

"Good," Alec said with a nod. He turned to Elanor and gave her a nod. "Could you please alert the local High Warlocks that Magnus and I are about to arrive to take care of the issue?" When she nodded, he gave another irritated flick on his tablet, growling under his breath. 

"They're denying they have a warlock child," Alec breathed, staring at the response email. Panic shot through him and Alec lifted his eyes to Magnus. "Magnus, Magnus we have to go _now."_

Magnus already had the portal half spun up, and was stepping through it, disappearing Alec's tablet in a wave of sparks, summoning Alec's seraph blade and holster to him a moment later. He looked up at the old church and felt the wards ripple under the weight of the power and anger he was giving off. "You know that we can't just storm in there, right?" he said, looking to Alec. 

Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Watch me," he snarled. 

The absolute certainty that shot through the bond was enough to have Magnus straightening. Whatever Alexander was planning, there was no doubt in his mind about it. "I do love it when you get all authoritative." 

Alec's lips quirked. "Save the baby first, then flirt." His eyes turned serious. "You're going to have to be the one to find the baby. Will you be able to find them once we're inside?" 

Magnus looked to the wards and followed Alec as he started up the steps. "I'll make sure I can, even if I have to tear down their wards to do it." 

"Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that, since I don’t really want to explain that one to the Consul and Inquisitor," Alec said, holding Magnus' hand as they stepped through the wards, listening to the alarms blare as he shoved the doors open, stepping inside. “Stay behind me,” he ordered. 

Magnus snorted and rolled his eyes at the order, letting Alec move down the hallway, shutting doors on Shadowhunters who were trying to rush to stop them in the hallway. "You know I don't like listening to orders unless you ask nicely," he drawled. 

Alec shot Magnus a look as Magnus kept the path clear for him into the middle of Operations. Multiple shadowhunters were staring at him in shock, so he lifted his chin and cleared his throat pointedly. 

Magnus knew his cue when he saw one. He closed his eyes and sent out threads of power through the Institute, biting down a growl when the wards kept trying to deflect him. He did it again, and again, even as more people poured into Operations, staring at the two of them. 

Alec crossed his arms over his chest, unimpressed. "My name is Alec Lightwood-Bane, and I'd like to speak to your Head of Institute, now." 

Magnus fought down the urge to laugh at the demand. Alec sounded calm and collected like they hadn't just stormed down an Institute to be standing here in the middle of Operations. He twisted more magic around his fingertips and knocked away a throwing knife that came his way, shooting the shadowhunter an unimpressed look before he kept reaching out. 

"What the hell is-" 

"Ah, Clayburn," Alec said, turning to address him, keeping his back to Magnus to keep him as much out of sight as possible. "I assume that you received the notification of my visit. I'd like to see the warlock child, please." 

Clayburn scowled. "We don't have a warlock child, I don't know where you heard that. You don't have any right to barge in here and-" 

"Actually," Alec said, cutting him off with a bland smile. "This is a social visit, unless you deem it otherwise. I am here as a Downworld liasion, after all. And your Downworld does appear to be up in arms. I don't plan to have anything to do with the day to day Operations of the place." 

"We do not," Clayburn snarled. "Have a warlock child. We would have turned it over to _them_ if we did." 

Alec's eyes sharpened. "It? May I remind you that _it_ is a child. Not a thing. It's a living, breathing-" 

"Half-demon!" Clayburn said, narrowing his eyes. 

Alec's voice dropped, losing all illusion of camaraderie. "So you do have the baby here." He stepped forward, away from Magnus. "I suggest you tell me where the baby is, and turn them over, Clayburn." 

"Or what?" Clayburn asked, laughing. "You're standing in the middle of _my_ Institute, Lightwood. I don't know what you-" 

"Lightwood-Bane," Alec said, interrupting him again with a smile. "I did get married, after all." 

"We don't have a child here!" Clayburn snarled. "Now get the hell out and I hope that you enjoy the investigation into your conduct by the Inquisitor, because this has been-" 

"The only one getting a visit from the Inquisitor and possibly the Consul would be you, Clayburn. If you cooperate, it might not even be a career-ending one. Now I'll ask again, where is the baby?" Alec kept his arms crossed over his chest, staring him down. 

"We don't have-" 

A cacophonous boom echoed across the Institute. 

Alec turned to look back at Magnus, raising an eyebrow. He could feel the anger coalescing Magnus and could even start to see it as he stood a few feet behind him. "Magnus?" 

Magnus took a slow, deep breath and slammed his palms together, breathing in deep. "They glamoured him. I can't feel him. I can only feel where he isn't." 

Alec spun on his heel back to Clayburn, who looked afraid for the first time. He tilted his head and took a step closer. "I will make this easy for you, Clayburn. Bring that baby to Magnus and I now, or I go through you to get to him." 

Alec watched impassively as Clayburn's face turned red as he glared and sputtered. He waited, but he didn't move, and when a noise came from over his shoulder from Magnus, and a golden spark shot over his shoulder down the hallway. He raised an eyebrow at Clayburn, who didn’t move. 

"Through you it is," Alec said conversationally. "Magnus, shall we?" 

He didn't bother to wait for an answer, only started to stride straight at Clayburn. Alec rolled his eyes when the man didn't bother to stand in his way, moving aside for him. Once they were past the line of shadowhunters in Operations, Alec focused on the golden spark, following it deeper into the Institute. 

Behind him, he was aware of Magnus slamming doors on various shadowhunters, shutting them in their face, leaving them alone in the hallway. "He's okay?" Alec asked, turning another corner. This had to be an unused portion of the Institute. There was a fine film of dust everywhere and his heart ached. The baby had been taken back here? 

"Tired, and hungry, and upset, I think," Magnus said, keeping his voice low. "But he's okay." 

Some of the tension curled in his shoulders evaporated and Alec lengthened his strides. He turned another corner and watched the golden spark shoot through a door. 

"If I may," Magnus said, stepping forward to grab the door with magic, ripping it off its hinges, and putting it behind them. 

A quiet plaintive cry had them both rushing forward. 

Alec stopped at the side of the table where a cardboard box had been placed and nearly sagged in relief at the sight of a small blanket curled around the baby in it. He picked him up and brought him to his chest, shushing him quietly. He looked up to Magnus, relieved when he could already see Magnus' magic running over his body. 

"He's okay," Magnus said softly. "But he needs food, new clothes, somewhere warm, and sleep." 

Alec nodded and held the baby carefully against his chest. "He's beautiful," he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the blue hair. "Don't worry, sweetheart," Alec said to the baby, rocking him slowly. "We're going to take such good care of you and keep you safe." 

Magnus' mouth went dry as he watched all of Alec's anger melt off of him as he held the baby, keeping him close. "Come on," he ushered quietly. "We need to get out of here." 

Alec looked up at Magnus and nodded. "Yeah," he agreed. He took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders, cooing quietly to the baby when he started to fuss again. "Loft?" he asked. 

"Yes," Magnus agreed. "And I'll fire message everyone to know he's safe. You just keep being the baby whisperer." 

Alec grinned briefly and kissed the blue strands of hair again. "That I can do." When Magnus started to lead the way out of the Institute, but not back towards Operations, he raised an eyebrow. "We taking a secret passage out?" 

"Something like that," Magnus said, turning to look at the wards. "They haven't been maintaining their wards. So it should be relatively easy to..." he grunted and twisted his hand counterclockwise twice and summoned a portal, punching through the wards. "There we go." 

"All right, sweetheart, let's get you out of here," Alec whispered to the baby, stepping through the portal and into the loft with relief once Magnus was behind him and the portal was shut. "Magnus, we need-" 

"Already ahead of you," Magnus said, taking a deep breath as he spun his fingers, baby supplies falling onto the coffee table. "Maybe a warm bath for him first, and then new clothes?" 

Alec nodded and brought the baby over to the sink, smiling at the sleepy blue eyes that blinked at him. "Don't worry," he soothed. "We're going to get you nice and warm and cozy and then you can sleep." 

Magnus stared after Alexander as he walked into the kitchen and started filling it carefully as he talked to the baby, kissing and rocking him as he did. His heart clenched and longing shot through the bond before he could stop it. When Alec paused and looked at him over his shoulder, Magnus tensed. 

But then the same longing, followed swiftly by delight and love was coming through the bond and Magnus let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He smiled and summoned parchment to his hands, sending off message after message quickly to let everyone know that the issue had been resolved, at least for now. 

When Elanor requested to see him and to see the baby for herself, Magnus didn't hesitate to summon a portal for her, even though he was starting to feel the strain of how much magic he'd used. He smiled at her and took a deep breath, watching as Alec stepped out of the kitchen, the baby cradled carefully in his arms, fresh clothes on him, and the baby sucking on a bottle. 

Elanor raised both her eyebrows and then smiled, looking between the two of them. "Thank you both," she said. "I have no doubt that your quick action prevented a lot of sorrow and frustration on both ends." 

Alec sighed and tucked the baby closer against his chest. "I wish it hadn't had to be necessary at all. I'm glad that I was able to help, and we were able to get him out safe." 

"As are we all," Elanor agreed. "There is, of course, the matter of what to do with him now. He could be given to the Silent Brothers, or to one of our orphanages." 

Alec swallowed hard and looked to Magnus, before down to the baby. "I understand that we need to figure out where the baby will have a permanent home, but perhaps he could stay here for a few days while we figure out what that is? He's undernourished and exhausted." 

Elanor watched as the bottle was pulled away from the sleepy baby and then Alec Lightwood-Bane was looking at her imploringly as he continued to rock and gently burp the baby. She hid a smile. If this was any indication, the baby was never going to leave this home now that he was here. 

"I think that is a more than fine option," she agreed. "Especially since you appear to be very well equipped." Her eyes turned to the table. "Magnus, I know you're probably tired after all of the excitement of the day. I'll send someone-" 

"Actually," Alec bit down on his lip, flushing when she turned to him. "I, uh. If it's all right, I have someone I can call. Who, who'd be willing to help us pick up what we might need." 

Elanor nodded. "Very well. I'll be in touch with you both." 

Alec nodded to her again and watched her leave before he turned his attention back to the baby. He sighed and looked up at Magnus. "Magnus?" he asked, his voice soft. 

"I know," Magnus said, stepping in close, reaching out to comb his fingers through the blue hair on the baby's head, his cheeks rosy on top of the blue shade of his skin. "I know, Alexander." 

Alec let out a shaky breath and wrapped an arm around Magnus, pressing their foreheads together. "It's, it's okay if you don't want it, Magnus." He swallowed and smiled at him. "We haven't exactly had the 'when do we want kids' part of the conversation." 

Magnus looked down at the baby cuddled in Alec's arms and looked up at his shadowhunter, stealing a soft kiss. "Do you actually think you could give him up?" he teased. 

"No," Alec admitted, looking down at the baby again. "I don't want to. He feels right. Like, like _you_ did, when I met you." 

Magnus swallowed around the enormity of that comparison and blew out a hard breath, laughing. "Oh god, we're gonna have to baby proof the loft." 

"We are," Alec agreed, unable to keep from smiling, blinking hard as he stared at Magnus. "And I'm going to have to take some time off, so we can get him acclimated, and-" 

"Alexander," Magnus whispered, pressing in closer, letting himself revel in the unexpected happiness of their bond, the baby between them. "He needs a name." 

Alec's breath caught. _"Oh,"_ he whispered. "Do, do you have any names that you like?" 

Magnus hummed. "I never thought I'd have a family. Thinking about it was too painful, so I fear that I have very little to offer in that regard." 

"Shadowhunters..." Alec started, trailing off. "We're always named for family members. Would, would you object to Max?" 

A laugh escaped Magnus before he could stop it. "Your brother will lord that over Jace and Isabelle for decades." 

"Maybe," Alec agreed. He pressed his forehead against Magnus' and breathed out. "Max Lightwood-Bane?" 

_"Oh,"_ Magnus whispered. The name rang in the quiet between them and he watched the baby start to squirm, big blue eyes blinking open at them both. "What do you think?" he asked. "Do you like Max?" 

A large yawn was the only answer before the baby nestled against Alec again. 

"I think that's the most agreement we're going to get out of a newborn," Magnus said, laughing quietly. "Max Lightwood-Bane it is, Alexander." 

Alec stared down at the baby between them, closing his eyes and shakily losing himself to the love and comfort bleeding through the bond. Magnus was just as overwhelmed as he was, but the happiness roiling between both of them was overpowering in the best way. 

Magnus smiled faintly. "One thing, though, Alexander?" 

"Hm?" Alec asked quietly, blinking his eyes at Magnus. 

"I'm going to go tell Catarina, and have her come to look at Max and make sure he's all right," Magnus said, smiling. "You need to call your mother, and let her know she just became a grandparent." 

Alec could already picture his mother arriving at the door with multiple bags in hand and couldn't help grinning. "I can do that," he agreed. He tightened his arm around Max and breathed out slowly. "Magnus?" he asked, pulling his gaze away, blinking as he refocused on his husband. 

Magnus turned on his heel and smiled at the sight of Alec holding the baby, his heart melting all over again. "Yes, Alexander?" 

Alec strode across the loft, leaning down to kiss Magnus again, his lips lingering against Magnus'. "I love you. So much." 

Magnus reached up and gently tugged Alec into another kiss. "I love you too. Both of you," he added. "Now go sit on the couch with him and I'll join you shortly," he ordered. 

Alec nodded and moved over to the couch, cooing softly to Max when he started to fuss again. "None of that now, Max. You're tired and you're safe here now. Rest. We'll take care of you." 

Magnus swallowed, watching the two of them as he strode into his apothecary. He pressed his hand to his chest and took a deep breath, hitting Catarina's number on his phone, unable to keep the grin from growing on his face. 

"Catarina?" Magnus said, knowing she could likely hear the grin in his voice over the phone. "I have the best news." 

~!~ 

Two weeks later, Alec stared at the brick wall in front of them, glancing towards Magnus. "They're not going to think it's weird?" he asked again, adjusting Max's swaddle slightly. 

Magnus smiled at Alexander and took his hand. "They're not going to think it's weird. Besides. You're the one who wants to introduce Max to the kids." 

"Right," Alec said, taking a deep breath. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Max's head. "All right, watch your ayah, now. His magic is always the prettiest." 

Magnus opened the portal to the Shadow Market and held it open for Alec. He could feel the stares of everyone watching him as Alec stepped through. 

A shout of Alec's name came from further in the market and Magnus watched Alec grin, striding past the openly grinning adults in the Shadow Market as he headed for the kids. Magnus followed behind him, standing beside Alannia as he watched Alec introduce Max to each of them, encouraging them to be careful and gentle as he did. 

He brushed away a tear before it could fall. 

Whatever he had done in his life to earn this, he would spend the rest of his eternity with Alexander doing his best to be worthy of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
